Solar energy systems basically contain a solar collector which is exposed to the sun and through which a liquid is pumped to absorb the heat energy from the sun's rays and carry it to the desired area where the heat is to be used or stored.
To provide for rapid absorption of the solar ray energy, solar collectors are made with a number of metal tubes connected in parallel between headers so that their surface areas may be exposed to the sun's rays and the liquid flowing therein be enabled to collect the heat or solar energy.
Metal fins are sometimes attached between the tubes, when spaced apart, to collect any additional solar rays which might otherwise go between or around the individual tubes. A sealing means may be used to bond the fins to the respective tubes.
Other specific examples of solar energy collectors are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,784 (Godrick); 3,239,000 (Meagher); 3,934,323 (Ford et al); and 2,390,659 (Snyder).